


Karma

by Midotaka16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Heavy-ish make out session, M/M, Misunderstandings, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aha, you two ARE having sex!" "Really? Why didn't you tell me, I would have put down my book." AU for Malec</p><p>In which Isabelle doesn't see what she wants and then sees too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

Isabelle listened through the door. This time she would catch her brother red-handed. She had been suspecting a relationship between Alec and Magnus for weeks now, and she finally had evidence. 

Magnus was groaning. "Alec, why don't you give me a hand? You know that this would go so much faster if you helped me." 

Alec sounded distracted. "I think this view is much better. And anyway, didn't you say that you like having it prolonged? Because it was more enjoyable."

Magnus whined. “Please? Just two or so more strokes, and I’ll be finished.”

She stumbled in at that moment. "Aha! So you two were having sex!"

Alec, who has been reading a novel on Shadowhunter history, looked up at her and then back down at Magnus. Magnus had been painting his toenails a cerulean blue color while lying his head on Alec's legs. His feet were dangling up in the air as he struggled to reach his toes.“Really? Why didn't you tell me Magnus," Alec asked. "I would have put my book down.”

Isabelle blushed with embarrassment. "But, but you were talking about prolonging it and making it more pleasurable!"

Magnus giggled. "I like the feeling of using the brush to paint my nails; that's what Alec meant. It really is quite satisfying, putting on strokes of nail polish.”

Alec stared at her with intense judgement. "And if you thought we were having sex, why did you come in?"

Isabelle stammered something and left quickly. It wasn't until later that she realized that Magnus had been lying on Alec's legs intimately. "Goddamnit!"  
~~~~

Thirty minutes later, Alec was straddling Magnus’ lap while Magnus peppered kisses on his shoulders, neck and face. Isabelle had finally decided to leave them alone, so they took the moment to—get to know each other more. “So when do you plan to tell Isabelle that we’ve been dating for weeks?” Magnus gasped out in between kisses.

“Mmm, I don’t know.” Alec dipped his face down to softly kiss Magnus’ closed eyelids and Magnus grinned quietly. He slowly put his hand up Alec’s shirt while still allowing Alec to kiss him. It got more passionate as Alec moaned gently before rolling his hips against Magnus’. Before they could move any further though, the door opened.

“I know you guys are not having sex this time, stop baiting me. Oh shit.” Isabelle stared at the two men who both looked heavily debauched. Alec’s lips were swollen and Magnus’ hair was sticking up where Alec had run his fingers through it. Half of Alec’s shirt was off of him, and he had a couple hickeys on his neck, specifically the deflect rune. “Okay, bye. I did not need to see this.” She left with a huge slam of the door, and Magnus giggled as Alec dropped his head heavily on Magnus’ shoulder.

“That was not how I expected that she would find out.” Alec sighed. “I don’t think I can look her in the eye anymore.”

“Oh darling, let’s just say that it’s karma from this morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue to help me with my writing by putting requests in the comments below!


End file.
